Different types of network-connected devices have become more prevalent in many use cases. For example, a typical household may have a network-connected thermostat, a network-connected smart television, and a smartphone in their home. Each of those devices may periodically receive updates via, for example, a network.
The figures are not to scale. Wherever possible, the same reference numbers will be used throughout the drawing(s) and accompanying written description to refer to the same or like parts.